Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of a human ALT (alanine aminotransferase), and particularly, an active human ALT maintaining a sufficient enzyme activity and having a similar property to that of the native enzyme.
More precisely, the present invention relates to a novel gene encoding an amino acid sequence of a human ALT, a novel plasmid having an altered-type human ALT gene having restriction sites added at the upstream and downstream of said gene, and Escherichia coli transformed with said plasmid, as well as a process for production in which the human ALT is expressed as an active enzyme using said Escherichia coli.